1991_new_world_orderfandomcom-20200215-history
The alternate 1955 map game
. Scenario The date is the fist half of 1955 and the Cold War has started. Central Europe has been cocked up by egotistical politicians and bloody minded generals. The backgroun events are #Finland got of a bit less of it's land annexed by the USSR in 1945. #Upper Silesia and Pomerania became part of Soviet occupied Germany and did not become Polish territory in 1945. #The Free City of Danzig (Gdansk) became a UN run city state in 1945, like it had once been under the LoN. It's day to day life is unofficially in the Polish, Danish, Swedish and Finnish spheres of influence, but the UN has the ultimate veito on things and makes all the major international treaty decisions. # France kept Guangzhouwan (officially: Kouang-Tchéou-Wan) and never gave it back to China in 1945. #The USSR annexed the Second Turkestan Republic in 1945 and has put servile and sycophantic puppets in to the rest of Xinjiang, which they plan to annex in time. The USSR also chose to turn the Baltic States in to totally servile and sycophantically loyal puppet states in 1945 rather than continue to outright annex them. ##The Soviet subdivisons:Shərqiy Türkistan SSR, Pojezierze Mazurskie SSR, Vostochnaya Ukraina SSR, Zakhidna SSR, Ukrayina-Halyčyna SSR, Kars SSR, Tannu Tuva SSR and Itä-Karjala SSR have been created inside the USSR. #The USSR pulled out of Manchuria in 1946. Manchuria became a part of Moist Chinese puppet state, but the USSR still has a small airbase in Harbin. #Mongolia has took a large since of China's Inner Mongolia region in 1946. #Jerusalem and Bethlehem became an internationalized zone nominally under the UN (just about) in 1947. #The Netherlands occupied and subsequently annexed Emden town and district in 1947 and 1948 respectively. # Tripura princely state (Hill Tipperah) never joined India in 1947 and became an independent nation. # The USA and UK and all fell out with France in 1948. #Operation Polo did occer as IRL in 1948. #1948 Arab–Israeli War happened as IRL, but the Jerusalem-Bethlehem Internationalized Zone did not get involved in it and so the conflict #The USA set Bavaria up as a separate pro-American nation (under USA occupation) in 1948. The State of Hanover became a British client state 1948, while Saxony-Anhalt (1945-1952) and Mecklenburg (1945-1952) also became separate Stalinist nations (under Soviet occupation) in 1946. Hanover gained Oldenburg in the fist half of 1949 for geopolitical convenience. #The French held a fraudulent Saarland election in 1948, which gave a 77.5% vote in favor annexation to France. #Austria was never re-unified. The 4 zones before decided, the Soviet east became a septate Soviet client state of East Austria in 1949 (under Soviet occupation) and the Western zones became the American client state of West Austria in 1949 (under joint Allied occupation). Vienna was also divided likewise. #The USSR annexed Iğdır, Ardahan and Kars, along with the surrounding districst in 1949-50. #Tawan just managed to retaine Hainan Island and several minor islands of the coast of mainland China in 1950. #China set up a servile and sycophantic puppet state in Tibet during 1950 rather than openly invade it, with the long term plan of annexing Tibet. #The Korean War occurred as in in real life (IRL), but also had 50 Tripuran troops fighting on the UN Coalition's side. Treaties and organisations The following organizations do or do not exist in this world. # ICRC Yes, as IRL. # IOC Yes, as IRL. # FIFA Yes, as IRL. # Treaty of Windsor (1386) Yes, as IRL. # FINA Yes, as IRL. # Marshall Plan Only went to France, the UK, British Hanover, Ireland, West Austria and West Germany. # Entente Cordiale It collapsed in 1946. # OECD Yes, as IRL. # United Nations Yes, as IRL. # Comecon Yes, as IRL. # European Coal and Steel Community Yes, as IRL. ATL British Hanover, ATL W. Germany and ATL Bavaria jined under the same terms as OTL W. Germant did. # NATO No, it never occurred due to bitter post-WW2 political infighting amongst the allies. # Organization of American States It never occurred due to bitter American infighting with the othere nations of the Americas other than Canada (becuse of the UK conection), Haiti (the USA regard them as to puny to be worth the efort of intimidating them), Chile and Argentina. # Benelux Yes, as IRL. # Arab League Yes, as IRL. # Warsaw Pact Russian and E. German plans to form it were scrapped due to NATO not happening due to inter-Allied squabbling.. #The UK, British Hanover, W. Germany, Braveria, Italy, Turkey, Canada and the USA all signed a anti-USSR\communist mutual defense treaty on May 5th, 1949 in Washington DC. #The USA has also made a anti-communist\USSR mutual defence pact with the Bravaria, W. Germany, Philippines, Panama and S. Korea on May 4th, 1949 in Washington DC. #The UK signed a mutual trade and defence pact with Norway, Denmark, Greece, Belgium, Luxembourg, the Netherlands, Portugal and Tripura princely state (Hill Tipperah) in London on the 5th of May 1949. #Iceland, Norway, Denmark and Sweden signed a mutual trade and defence pact on May 7th 1950 in Oslo. #The Kingdom of Jordan, the Kingdom of Iraq and the Kingdom of (North) Yemen signed a mutual trade and defence pact on May 7th 1951 in Amman. #France a mutual trade and defence pact with W. Germany, W. Austria, Greece, Luxembourg and Belgium on May 8th 1951 in Verdun. #The USSR, E. Turkestan and Mongolia singed a mutual trade and defence pact in Irkutsk on May 1st 1952 United Nations trust territories and alike independence Current condominiums #Anglo-Egyptian Sudan (Anglo-Egyptian condominium) #Canton and Enderbury Islands (Anglo-American condominium) #New Hebrides\Vanuatu (Anglo-French condominium) #Pheasant Island (Franco-Spanish condominium) #West Berlin (UK. France, W. Germany and the USA) #United Nations, Libya (Administered by France and the United Kingdom) ##Cyrenaica (Administered by the United Kingdom) ##France Fezzan (Administered by France) ##United Kingdom Tripolitania (Administered by the United Kingdom) International zones #City of Tangier (City under international administration (France, Spain, Britain, Italy, Portugal, Belgium and the Netherlands and Morocco's sultan), de jure part of the Sultanate of Morocco). #Jerusalem-Bethlehem internationalized Zone ( (Nominal UN administration. Administered by the UN, Arab League, Vatican, Saudi Arabia, Jordan, Syria, Lebanon, Egypt, Iraq, Turkey, Israel, Greece, Cyprus, Greece, France and the United Kingdom. Nonetheless the UN has the ultimate veito on things and makes all the major international treaty decisions) United Nations trust territories and UN run free cities #British Cameroons (Administered by the United Kingdom) #Free Territory of Trieste (UN administration) #Free City of Danzig (UN administration) #Gold Coast (British colony) ##British Togoland (Administered by the United Kingdom) #France French Cameroons (Administered by France) ##France French Togoland (Administered by France) #United Nations, Libya (Administered by France and the United Kingdom) ##Cyrenaica (Administered by the United Kingdom) ##France Fezzan (Administered by France) ##United Kingdom Tripolitania (Administered by the United Kingdom) #Free Territory of Trieste (UN administration) #Free City of Danzig (UN administration. Polish, Danish, Swedish and Finnish spheres of influence, but the UN has the ultimate veito on things and makes all the major international treaty decisions) #Australia Nauru (Administered by Australia, New Zealand, and the United Kingdom) #Australia Papua and New Guinea – Territory of Papua and New Guinea (Administered by Australia) #Belgium Ruanda-Urundi (Administered by Belgium) #Italy Somalia – Trust Territory of Somalia (Administered by Italy, from November) #Tanganyika (Administered by the United Kingdom) #United Nations Trust Territory of the Pacific Islands (Administered by the United States) #Western Samoa (Administered by New Zealand) Occupied territories with plans for eventual independence #The Volcano Islands (Administered by the United States) #The Ryukyu Islands (Administered by the United States) #Emden port and district (Administered by the Netherlands) #Eritrea (Administered by the United Kingdom) #British Hanover (Administered by the United Kingdom) Rules Be resonably plausabe. Algo #The Alternate 1955 map game- algo results page #The Alternate 1955 map game- algo Tech level The year is 1955 and technology is at 1955 levels. Technology advances at standard rate. Turning the rounds 1 round happens every 2 real life days and equals 6 month in game time. Map . Table of nations #Japan #Burma (Myanmar) #Siam (Thailand) #Laos #Cambodia #S. Vietnam #N. Vietnam #The Philippines #China (PRC\Red China) #Taiwan (RoC\Taiwan) #N. Korea (DPRK) #S. Korea (RoK) #Mongolia #India #Indonesia #Cylon (Sri Lanka) #Pakistan (it included Bangladesh at this time) #Nepal #Bhutan #Afghanistan #Persia (Iran) #Australia #New Zealand #Canada #South Africa #Oman Atomic Annie 1 (talk) 05:01, January 8, 2018 (UTC) #Liberia #Abyssinia (Ethiopia) #Egypt #N. Yemen #Saudi Arabia #Syria #Lebanon #Israel #Turkey #Greece #Bulgaria #Albania #Yugoslavia .Aluminium bronze hair time? (talk). 18:48, December 22, 2017 (UTC) #Romania #USSR Didcot1 (talk) 17:09, December 21, 2017 (UTC) #Argentina #Chile #Paraguay #Bolivia #Peru #Ecuador #Brazil #Colombia #Venezuela #Panama #Costa Rica #Nicaragua #Honduras #El Slavador HMS Zsófia, Krisztina, Dóra, Tijana, Nóra, Dorina! (talk) 19:02, December 22, 2017 (UTC) #Guatemala #Dominican Republic #Haiti #Mexico #USA #Canada #Ireland #UK :. Under the Hood, Connect to Basic information? Todetode (talk). 16:54, December 21, 2017 (UTC) #Iceland #Norway #Sweden #Finland #Denmark #Netherlands #Belgian #Luxembourg #France Katie P Perry (talk) (talk) 16:53, December 21, 2017 (UTC) #Spain #Portugal Bronwyn the 2nd (talk) 17:06, December 21, 2017 (UTC) #Italy #Switzerland #Hungary #Czechoslovakia #Poland #Cuba #Sikkim #Tripura princely state (Hill Tipperah) #Bavaria #Saxony-Anhalt #Mecklenburg #E. Germany #W. Austria #E. Austria Game play 1955, 1st half *''José Antonio Remón Cantera, president of Panama, is assassinated at a race track in Panama City. José Ramón Guizado becomes president of Panama. "Baghdad Pact": Military treaty signed between Iraq and Turkey. Apartheid in South Africa: 60,000 non-white residents of the Sophiatown suburb of Johannesburg are forcibly evicted. Richard Riot in Montreal: 6,000 people protest the suspension of French Canadian ice hockey star Maurice Richard of the Montreal Canadiens by the National Hockey League following a violent incident during a match.'' *'UK:' We offer more autonomy to Malaya over the next 5 years. Security and anti-communist purges increase in the nation. Urban rebuilding from WW2 continues. *'Portugal:' Agriculture is improved and plantations are improved in Angola. *'Oman:' We denounce communism, promote costal fishing and pledge elegant to the UK's side in the Cold War. Category:The Alternate 1955 map game Category:Cold Category:Cold War Category:Map Games